Donations In More Ways Than One?
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: What happens when two girls wonder into a sperm bank and end up pregnant with two WWE Superstars' babies. How will the guys react when they find out?


A/N: This one shot stemmed from a conversation between Krista Hardy-Cena and myself...we have no claim to the WWE or Vince McMahon. While we would love to have John and Randy this came from our Imag-I-Nation...yes we both have a sick and twisted minds...

Kinley Orton

DONATIONS... IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE...

Kinley and Krista are best friends one lives in Oklahoma City while the other lives in Tacoma Washington...Both had been through rough marriages thankfully no kids. Both Kinley and Krista met while writing stories for FanFiction and quickly became the best of friends.

One day while Kinley and Krista were talking about Randy Orton and John Cena who were usually the topic between the two ladies both girls were thinking that it would be nice to finally have babies. Kinley had been thinking about adopting while Krista wanted to go to a sperm bank and get a Sample from there.

Both ladies were dating but nothing too serious incase the men of their dreams became availble from their wives. The girls were also good friends with Randy Orton and John Cena and couldn't wait for the WWE to come through their cities again so they could fly in and spend a few days with each other and watching live WWE shows.

It had been about six weeks since the last show that just happened to be in Tacoma and Kinley was now back in Oklahoma working on her writing when her phone rang.

"Hey hey Cena lover whats up?" Kinley asked

"Not much. I have some news for you." Krista stated

"Okay spill it did you finally track John down and tie him to your bed?" Kinley questioned

"Not yet but working on it. The next show is in two weeks in Kansas City do you want to meet me there and we can do some shopping?" Krista asked "I also have some news."

"That sounds like a plan. Whats the news?" Kinley asked

"You know how we had been talking about kids and all?" Krista asked

"Krista I told you and told you not to have unprotected sex unless it was CENA. What did you do go to a sperm bank and see the man had a sample there and have it implanted into your body? Christ Krista do I need to fly out there and beat the shit out of you for this stunt?" Kinley asked

"No really Kinley its his sample ...the man was stupid enough to have wwe champion by his sample...they usually keep the names and well it is his sperm. I am having an amnio done at 16 weeks I have called Stephanie McMahon and she is having him take a blood test for me." Krista stated "I know you would do the same thing with Orton."

"Okay okay you have a point. Although I would track the man down and tie him to my bed and fuck him hard enough to get pregnant and not have to use a sample...although if you think about it a sample would be easier to come by right about now...what bank was it you used...I wonder if I got implanted by both if I could have twins and both men be the dads?" Kinley asked

"Fly your ass out here." Krista stated.

Kinley booked a flight and it was about four hours later when she was arriving and Krista was there to pick her up and they drove straight to the donation place. Krista was right both Randy and John had gone to the same place and had given samples. Kinley thought it would be funny if she was implanted by both samples and go from there to see which one got her pregnant. Sure enough about five weeks had passed and Kinley was pregnant with twins.

After calling Stephanie back with some more news she wasn't very happy that both Randy and John had gone to a sperm bank and both had the idea to use World Heavyweight Campion while the other used WWE Champ.

Kinley and Krista were out shoppig for new clothes as Krista's clothes were starting to fit tighter as were Kinley's as she was only 2 weeks behind Krista but with twins when Krista's cell phone went off.

"Hi Stephanie how are you?" Krista asked

"Good I have a simple question. We need to sit down with Randy and John to discuss this whole thing and I will gladly fly the two of you out are you two up for flying?" Stephanie asked

"Sure. I know that Kinley has a doctor's appointment in the morning but we can fly out after that how is that?" Krista said "Where are you guys right now?"

"Texas and thats fine. What time is Kinley's appointment?" Stephanie asked as she heard a knock on her office door and she called for it to open and once Randy and John entered in she pointed to the chairs and told them to sit.

"Her appointment is at 11am then we are free after that." Krista said

"Okay book your flights into Austin and let me know then I will book your rooms and have a driver take you to the hotel." Stephaine stated and after a few more minutes they hung up.

"Whats going on?" Kinley asked

"That was Steph she is going to fly us out to Austin tomorrow after your appointment and we are sitting down with Randy and John to go over the problem" Krista stated with a giggle.

"Oh lord this should be interesting to no end don't you think alright I am ready to head back to your place. And thanks so much for letting me crash with you as I really didn't want to do this alone" Kinley said

"You are most welcome sweetie and neither did I" Krista said

As the girls headed home they booked their flights and the packed for their trip to Austin. The next day came quick as Kinley had her appointment and both girls were cleared to travel and Hailey a good friend took the girls to the airport. While they were flying into Austin Stephaine had called both Randy and John back into her office to talk to them.

"Hey Stephanie whats up we are here and why are we here?" John asked as both he and Randy took a seat across from Stephanie in her office

"I have a quick question have either of you given samples to a sperm bank?" Stephanie asked

"I plead the fifth on that one" Randy said quickly and John reached over and smacked him "What the fuck Cena?"

"Yes Steph we both did samples at the same bank why?" John asked

"Were you stupid what were you thinking? Did you use World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Champion? When did you do this?" Stephanie questioned

"6 months ago and yes we did." John said

"I will have the two of you know this now tomorrow I have two girls who went to the same bank and had your guys's sperm implanted into their bodies. One is pregnant with twins and the other one is just having one baby. Both have agreed to an amnio test when they reach 16 weeks. Both girls are 6 and 8 weeks pregnant." Stephanie said

"What in the world will Sam think I am screwed in more ways than one Steph can we keep this quiet?" Randy asked

"Your screwed Orton...we both are. Liz is going to flip out then beat me as I am sure Sam will beat you as well you ass." John said

"You see what I get when I listen you John? Why do I go along with your crazy ass ideas?" Randy asked

"You didn't have to listen to me you ass but you said 'if you do it I will do it' Now see where this got us so we are both stupid." John stated

"Boys enough. I can't believe you came up with the idea John and I can't believe you allowed yourself to go with the idea Randy what were the two of you drunk and made a stupid bet?" Stephanie asked 'This is your most boneheaded idea yet"

"Um Steph so you know we were drunk..." John said and was smacked by Randy

"You two go back to the hotel now and I suggest you make room in your suite for two girls who will be traveling with you two from now on. I also suggest after that you tell your wives." Stephanie stated and walked out of her office shaking her head at her two top stars.

Randy and John headed back to the hotel and knew that they had to call their wives. Randy walked into the his bedroom of the suite while John stayed in the living room and they both placed calls to their wives.

Randy and Sam

"Hey honey" Sam answered her phone when she saw it was Randy calling

"Hi Sam do you have a minute to talk?" Randy asked while he sat down on the bed and put his phone on speaker

"Sure honey" Sam said

"I am not sure how you are going to take this but 6 months ago I went to a sperm bank with John and made a dontaion and needless to say there is a girl pregnant with my baby and she is only 6 weeks." Randy told his wife.

"You did what 6 months ago and we have been trying for a family. Thats it Randy that is the last straw. I have had it up to here with your stunts with John we are done. I am filing for divorce. I will let you keep the house. How dare you." Sam said and hung up the phone.

John and Liz

"Hi John hon how are you?" Liz asked once she answered

"Okay in shock right now. Do you have a moment to talk?" John asked

"Sure honey hang on let me tell Sam I will call her back." Liz said and clicked over to the other line and was gone for a few minutes and once she came back she was pissed " John is some girl pregnant with your and Randy's baby?"

"What fuck not how I wanted this to go but yes. I made a donation and that was 6 months ago." John told her

"Thats it John. I have put up with these stupid stunts you and Orton have been pulling for way too long. Have a nice life. I am filing for divorce. I can't believe you would do this to us" Liz said and hung up

John walked into the bedroom and saw that Randy was laying back on the bed and smiled at his best friend. Then sat down on other bed and did the same. Till it hit him that two chicks were pregnant with their babies. They didn't know which girl was having twins and who the girls were just yet. "Come on Orton we had better make room for the girls."

"Don't want to move my marriage just ended as I am sure yours did as well" Randy stated

"Yep I know Liz will have the papers here for me to sign tomorrow as will Sam. Should we call our parents and tell them? I'm sure Bob already knows. How come DiBiase and Rhodes didin't get caught?" John asked

"Don't know" Randy said "I should probably call my parents you should as well...You want to tell them together?"

"Good idea so they can blame the both of us but we should be nice and not tell them of Rhodes and DiBiase." John said

"Yeah then we might be in trouble as we all know that Rhodes looks up to us all." Randy stated and pulled his phone back out of his pocket and started to dial home.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom its Randy, John is here with me and I have you on speaker." Randy told her

"Let me get your dad on the line honey" Elaine said

"Hello boys how is the tour treating you?" Bob asked

"Okay its about to get worse." Randy answered

"Well I can understand that one. I got a call from Sam a bit ago you want to explain or should I just rip you both a new one?" Bob asked

"Just go head and yell at us dad might be the best thing." Randy said

"This has to be the worse stunt you two pulled anyone else involved?" Bob asked

"Is it too late to blame Hunter?" Randy asked

"Yes it is son. John what do you have to say for yourself?" Bob asked

"Sorry we lost our minds for that night." John stated

"Well I expect both of you to take these two girls and take care of them. Own up to what you did and treat them right. If you don't you will deal with me." Bob told them "You understand me?"

"Yes we understand dad." Randy and John stated at the same time.

The call to John's parents went the same, they knew that their parents had talked as they were pretty close. Both Elaine and Carol couldn't believe that the boys had done this and just knew that no matter what they would welcome the girls into their homes and make sure that both Randy and John took good care of the girls and their soon to be grandchildern.

It wasn't long after talking to their parents that someone was now knocking on the door and once Randy got up to see who it was he was relived that it was just Ted and Cody not Sam and Liz both boys feared that their wives would fly out and beat the living shit out of them for this stunt.

"Hey man whats going on here?" Cody asked

"Making room for some friends who are going to join us for a few months on the road." Randy said

"Oh. Hey here are some papers for the two of you to sign, Steph handed the packets to us since she knew we were coming back to the hotel. Why haven't you two been at the arena today?" Ted asked as he handed the packets over to Randy and John who ripped them open to find divorce papers in front of them.

"She is going after nothing but what is owed to her in the prenup." Randy stated

"How much was it man?" John asked as he read through his packet "Liz is doing the same man."

"Well three years of marriage and no kids with the two of us nearly $70,000. I was nice. How about you?" Randy asked as he signed the papers

"The same, well...I guess we need to fax these to the lawyers and then we are done right?" John asked

"You two want to explain?" Ted asked

"Okay think back to 6 months ago while we were all in Tacoma for a show what did the four of us do?" Randy asked

"Show, drink...and thats it. I was pretty wasted that night." Ted said

"Think really hard Teddy" John stated

"Fuck me" Cody said and smacked a hand to his forehead

"Yeah no. Sperm bank Two girls are now pregnant with our donations and one is having twins." Randy said

"Yeah right man oh fuck so not good." Ted said

"How did Stephanie take it and does she know about our samples?" Cody asked

"Not that we know of. Here we are to stay here we aren't allowed at the arena tonight as Steph doesn't want to see the two of us so would you please take the papers back to her and we will see you guys tomorrow. Thankfully this is only a house show." Randy said

Ted and Cody took off with the papers in hand and as soon as they find Stephanie they were ripped into as well as Stephanie called the donation place to have the samples removed and asked if any other of her stars did samples that night as well. Once she found out that both Ted and Cody did as well she had theirs pulled to.

"Ted I have two girls flying into Austin tomorrow around 2pm and I need the two of you pick them up and take them to the hotel and I will meet you in the lobby. And so you two know I know about the stunt you two did as well. Yes your parents already know and I will have you both know if there is another stunt pulled like this again your suspended for a few weeks. Orton and Cena are headed home after Monday's show." Stephanie stated.

"Yes Stephanie"

The next day came quick and after Kinley's appointment both girls were cleared to travel and soon were on the way to Austin Texas. After a pretty uneventful flight both girls were exiting the plane and on their way to baggage claim and grabbed their other bags as Stephanie told them to pack for two months.

"I think our driver is here Kris." Kinley stated as they walked towards a sign that had Kinley and Krista on it "I think our driver looks like Cody and Ted."

"I see that I wonder why they are here." Krista said

Kinley and Krista had met and hung out with Ted and Cody a few times when Legacy had first fromed. But Randy was never able to join them as he was always working and doing interviews as he was the top heel in the company.

"Hey you two. Do the two of you have everything?" Cody asked as he took a suitcase from Krista then hugged her then Kinley.

"We do. What did you do talk to Steph and told her you would pick us up?" Krista asked

"Something like that. Kinley you okay?" Ted asked

Kinley just shook her head no and took off for the bathroom and Krista went off after her and knew that Kinley had been pretty nauseated the last few days. Once Kinley cleaned herself up they walked back out to where Ted was now standing and he pulled her in for a hug. "Cody went to get the car . You feeling any better Kinley?" Ted asked as he hugged Krista and wrapped an arm around Kinley

"I will be Teddy. How much do you know?" Kinley asked

"Randy and John told us. Thank god Steph doesn't know that Codes and I were there and put our samples as Tag Team Champs. "Ted told her

"You guys are huge dorks. Have you talked to Randy and John how did Liz and Sam take the news?" Krista asked

"Not good. Needless to say both Cena and Orton are now single." Ted said as he helped Cody load the car and Krista got up front with Cody while Kinley got in the back with Ted.

Once arriving at the hotel Stephanie met everyone down in the lobby, she asked Ted and Cody to take the girls bags up to the room then smiled at the girls who smiled back. "Now that they are gone how are you two feeling?"

"I have been pretty nauseated Stephanie but okay. I guess it will be times two for everything as I am pregnant with twins, and only 6 1/2 weeks." Kinley answered

"Thats right. I have had many mornings with being sick over the last two years with my girls. How about you Krista?"

"Pretty good just need to get past the nauseated feeling. I am only 8 weeks. I have a question. Now is everything paid for?" Krista asked

"Yes both of you are now Randy and John's PA's and also valets till you start showing unless you all agree to show the pregnancies on the show. Everything including rooms, flights, rentals. Needless to say that both Orton and Cena will think twice about pulling another stunt like this also DiBiase and Rhodes. I knew they were in all involved as they are my trouble makers" Stephanie stated and both girls laughed. "I also had Paul get all my materinty clothes and ship them here and you can help yourselves. If you and the asses decide to show the pregnancies you will have plenty of clothes and I know you will want to shop for yourselves as well."

"Thanks Steph, wait can we call you that?" Kinley asked

"Yes you can. I will walk you two up to their room the boys are a little emotional right now as both wives left them yesterday and are now divorced" Stephanie told them

Stephanie showed them to the boys room and once Randy answered the door he smiled at both Kinley and Krista then hugged them both and John did the same. "Boys I will see you at the arena for the pre show meeting then after the show you are here for one more night and both of you home for two weeks."

"Okay Steph thanks again why don't you girls make yourselves at home I need to make a quick phone call and I will be right back. Cena keep them company." Randy stated and pulled his phone out and walked into the bedroom.

"Whats wrong John?" Krista asked

" With Orton don't know I know that he is probably making sure that Sam is out of the house if not he needs a place to stay in St Louis for a few weeks till she is completely moved out. I know that Liz is completey gone as she packed all night and left me a text saying she was gone." John stated

"Oh" is all Kinley could say and watched as Randy came back out and sat down next to Kinley on the couch.

"So what do you ladies feel like doing?" Randy asked

"I need to lay down for a bit the pregnancy is taking a bit out of me. Where are we sleeping?" Kinley asked

"Well you have two options you Kinley can crash in the spare bed in my room or in the same bed its up to you." Randy said as he smiled at his good friend

"I will crash in the bed with you if you don't mind doing one thing for me." Kinley said

"What might that be?" Randy asked

"Giving me a massage please my back is tender and all" Kinley stated

"Thats fine do you want me to carry you to bed as well?" Randy asked "And which bags are yours?"

"The black and blue ones and I can walk thank you for offering to carry me." Kinley stated with a smile "I will see you after a while Krista don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh shut it your the one with twins in you not me." Krista shot back and laughed at her best friend

As Randy and Kinley walked into his bedroom of the suite so Kinley could rest and John smiled at Krista who just smiled back. "I need to rest as well what are our sleeping arrangements?"

"Same options its up to you completely. I will take your bags to our room and you can crash for a bit, I might just lay down as well as I didn't get much sleep last night." John stated

As John took Krista's bags to his room she quickly used the bathroom and then laid down on the bed that didn't have anything on it and John followed suit and pulled Krista close to him and they both let sleep consume them.

Kinley walked into the bathroom and used it then pulled her hair out of its clip and ran her fingers through it. Randy cleared his throat from the doorway and smiled at Kinley. "Your massage awaits, how do you want this done Kinley?"

"What do you feel comfy with Kinley skin on skin contact, through your clothes or what? Its completely up to you." Randy told her

"Shirtless are you okay with that Randy?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am Kinley. Can I also ask you something?" Randy asked

"Sure what is it you can ask me anything" Kinley told him as they sat down on the bed and Kinley rolled to her side and curled up and Randy laid down on his side facing her

"Why get two donations from both Cena and I why not just one?" Randy asked

"This may sound bad but I thought it would be interesting to no end to have two babies and well to see who got me pregnant first. When I reach 16 weeks which is in ten weeks we will find out as I am pregnant with twins." Kinley told him "You okay?"

"Just emotional right now. Sam is pissed and hasn't moved out yet I gave her two weeks. I would like it if you would move in with me as I would love to watch you grow in your pregnancy and also be able to feel the baby move and kick under my touch. I want to be there every step of the way." Randy told her "Try to rest Kinley come here and lay down on my chest and we can both sleep."

As Kinley laid her head down on the smooth chest of Randy she fell asleep quickly as his nice and even heartbeat put her to sleep as he rubbed his hand up and down Kinley's back. Randy could tell by her breathing that Kinley was sound asleep.

It was well into the evening when both Kinley and Krista woke up and noticed that they were alone in the suite, Kinley thought that maybe they scared the guys off till the door opened and in walked the boys with supper for the four of them. "Sorry forgot to leave a note. You two were sleeping soundly, we picked chinese for supper." John said while he handed Krista her food as he knew she loved Beef and Broccoli and also orange chicken while Randy handed Kinley her favorite which is Chicken Fried Rice.

"Thanks guys this is good." Kinley said after taking a few bites and smiled at Randy who pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead

"You are most welcome after this how about a walk and the a movie?" John asked

"Sounds good" the girls said at the same time.

After supper and cleaning up a bit both girls pulled on their shoes and off they went for a walk, then it was back to the room and John popped in a movie, as they all got settled in on the couches Kinley and Randy on one while John and Krista took over the other one and it didn't take long till Kinley and Randy were both crashed out. John stood up and held out his hand to Krista which she gladly took and he led them into the bedroom.

John walked over to Krista and as they stood almost face to face, John looked into her eyes and saw something that he had never seen in Liz's eyes. It was then that John leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Their kiss soon deepened and there was no stopping them, even if they wanted to.

John led Krista over to the king sized bed and he sat down. Krista was still standing in front of him as she kicked her shoes off. John placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. Krista smiled at him before they kissed again. John reached around her and gently removed her sun dress and let it fall to the floor.

John then broke their kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it on the floor. John stood up for a moment to take off his jeans, before pulling Krista on to the bed with him. John claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as she laid on top of him. John ran his hands up and down her back until he stopped at her bra, he unhooked it and as she sat up, he peeled it off her skin.

John gently caressed Krista's soft skin with his finger tips until he reached her breasts. John took one in each hand and played with them by squeezing them and gently rubbing her nipples. John moved Krista off of him to where she was laying on her back. He kissed her lips and then kissed his way down her body, making sure he paid special attention to her nipples.

John finally reached the top of her silk undies and he was like a little boy opening a Christmas present. He slid his thumbs into her waistband and slowly peeled them down her legs. John was intoxicated by her beauty that there was no way he could stop what he wanted to do to her. Krista let out a soft moan when she felt John's fingers touching her thighs. She moved her legs further apart as to let John have complete access to her. John placed butterfly kisses on her thighs which made her moan even more.

"Hmm. I like that." Krista moaned.

"If you like that then I'm sure you'll love what happens next." John responded.

John then placed two fingers on her center and gently pushed her lips apart before placing a kiss and then tasting her. Krista moaned with great pleasure as John continued flicking his tongue over her sweet center. John paused once in a while to kiss and suck on her center. It didn't take long before Krista reached her first orgasm.

After wiping off his face, John climbed back on the bed and softly and smoothly entered Krista's body. John pulled Krista's legs up and started to pound into her faster and harder. Krista gripped onto John's arms as they grinded their bodies together.

"Oh God! Please don't stop!" Krista called out.

"Baby, you feel so amazing around me." John responded.

"I want it harder and faster." Krista stated.

"Then I need to turn you over." John responded as they switched positions.

Krista moaned as John re-entered her from behind. He held on to her hips as he gave her what she wanted. John couldn't believe how good she felt each and every time he slid into her. Krista was screaming into the pillows on the bed as it felt so good each time John hit the right spot. It wasn't too much longer before they both climaxed. John wrapped an arm around Krista's waist and held her close to him until he was able to move again. John and Krista collapsed on the bed and were soon consumed by sleep.

Randy and Kinley were still sleeping soundly on the couch when he started to wake up to his cell phone going off. Reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out he didn't bother to see who it was calling him. "Hello?"

"Orotn wake up man where the fuck are you?" Adam asked

"Sleeping will call you later have the next few weeks off. Night don't call again." Randy told him and hung up.

Randy carefully climbed over Kinley and walked into the bedroom and turned on the light by the table and then used the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers and walked out to pick Kinley up and then walked them into the bed room. Randy placed Kinley down on the bed which barely woke Kinley up. Randy watched in awe as Kinley got up and walked into the bathroom and used it then walked out again in only her tank and undies and slid under the covers and drifted back off to sleep. Randy crawled in behind her and pulled her close to where her back was up against his chest as he held her he let his left hand drift down to her stomach that held the unborn babies. "Kinley babe"

"What Randy?" Kinley asked

"I will always be here for you and the babies honey. I have wanted to tell you this for a year now. I love you Kinley." Randy told her then pressed a kiss to the back of Kinley's neck.

"Randy even if one of the babies or both of them are John's? I love you too and have for quite sometime." Kinley told him as she rolled to face him

"Even if both of the babies are John's no matter what we are in this together honey you up to having some fun?" Randy asked

"Yes I am hon just be gentle." Kinley said as she rolled to completely face Randy who pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Once the kiss broke Randy smiled at Kinley as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled once she looked at him. Randy helped Kinley out of her tank and undies while he slid his boxers off and lowered himself on top of Kinley and while they kissed he reached down to play with her center it wasn't long till they were making love for most of the night. Once they reached their climaxes they just laid there in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick for both couples as someone was pounding on the doors to the suite. Randy groaned when his cell phone started to ring at the same time. He could hear voices outside the doors and wasn't happy that it was Sam and Liz

"Damn it Randal Orton open up right now." Sam yelled through the door.

"Kinley get up baby and get dressed. Sam is here. I need to go and wake up John no matter what happens I love you." Randy told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked into John's room of the suite to see him and Krista out like a light . "John wake up Sam and Liz are here."

"No get out damn it let them bang away, they can't get in here I made sure that all the front desk people knew not to give our keys out especially to them." John said "Sleep damn it."

"Okay but if we get yelled at even more from either Vince or Stephanie I blame you" Randy stated and went to answer the door and told both Sam and Liz to go home they had nothing to talk about.

"Randal so help me if she is in there right now I am making sure the world knows about the stunt you and John pulled." Sam stated

"Most of the hotel now knows thanks to the two of you being loud. We all signed the papers we are now divorced. I got my signed copy late last night as Steph had them faxed over. Now I want you to go back to my house and get moved out." Randy told her and shut the door and walked back into the bedroom and smiled when he saw that Kinley had fallen back asleep. Randy crawled back into bed and pulled Kinley close and fell back asleep himself.

It wasn't long after Sam and Liz had come banging on the door that Kinley was waking up and smiled when she could feel Randy's breath on the back of her neck and smiled when she felt his hand on her stomach that held the unborn babies. Kinley got up carefully and was thankful that she hadn't gotten sick and picked out some jeans and a bella band as her jeans wouldn't button and grabbed her favorite top and took a quick shower. After getting dressed she headed out to the living room of the suite and placed a quick call to her boss and told her that she wouldn't be coming in for a while that she was traveling and her boss thankfully understood and said that she would make sure that her final check was deposited into her checking acct and all that fun stuff and that no matter what her job as a creative writer would always be there for her.

"There you are. I woke up and your not in bed. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Okay not sick this morning but also needing to eat before I get a massive migraine. What time do you need to be at the arena and do you want to show the pregnancy on TV?" Kinley asked

"Thats good that your not sick. I know how bad your migraines can get hon. I remember being there for a few of them. Its up to you if you want to show your pregnancy honey. I am fine with showing it. We don't need to be at the arena till nearly 5pm so how about a late breakfast with John and Krista if I can wake his ass up again." Randy stated as the door to John's room opened and Krista walked out with John right behind her.

"Good morning. How about breakfast." John stated

"Sure. Do we want to see what the hotel has to offer and take the girls out for a bit or order room service. And so the two of you know we are showing the pregnancy on TV." Randy stated

"See what the hotel has to offer and we are showing as well." Krista stated.

It was a few minutes later that the four were walking into the hotel lobby and both guys told the girls to head and get them a table while they dealt with Liz and Sam. As the day went on the girls were introduced as Randy and John's girlfriends and they knew that once the scenes were done that night the WWE Universe would be all talk.

After Randy and John's matches the girls were waiting for them in catering...

**"Randy there you are I have been looking all over for you." Kinley stated**

_**"Well now that you found me why don't you join me in my locker room." Randy stated and pulled Kinley close**_

**"That can happen but before we do that, think back to about 7 weeks ago." Kinely said**

_**"That night was amazing in itself why Kinley?" Randy asked while smiling at the memory.**_

**"That night resulted in two babies Randy I am pregnant with twins and they are yours." Kinley stated**

_**"Did you just tell me I am the father? Wow" Randy said and pulled Kinley to him and he kissed her.**_

Since Krista was wearing a hoodie and decided to change out of it as they were going to introduce the baby in two weeks live on TV Krista was getting hot and unzipped her hoddie and she had on a t-shirt that had an arrow pointing to her stomach that said 'Baby Cena'

"John what does Krista's shirt say?" Ted asked as he walked over to them

"That she is having my baby are you that blonde Ted?" John asked

"Is it true John are you and Krista having a baby?" Maryse asked

"We are we are only 8 weeks please keep your mouth's shut we are introducing it in two weeks on Raw." John stated and pulled Krista close.

"Thats awesome. I am so happy for you and John" Maryse stated then hugged Krista

That night as Raw was over both Randy and John helped Kinley and Krista back to the hotel and both girls were ready to crash. Randy and Kinley were headed to St Louis in the afternoon while John and Krista were headed to Tampa. While the girls were sleeping Randy and John weren't tired yet so they were in the living room watching TV and nothing was on.

"Randy I have a question for you" John stated

"Shoot man what is it?" Randy asked as he looked over at John

"I know that Kinley could be having my baby as well, would it bother you if I place my hand on her stomach and be there for her as well and I am thinking about moving to St Louis to be closer to her and also so the girls can be near each other since they are pregnant at the same time." John said

"John look at me. We are best friends, yes you could be the father of one of the babies and yes its cool with me that you place your hand on Kinley's stomach. But I would ask and make sure its okay with Kinley why don't the two of you join us in St Louis tomorrow or in a few days since we have the next two weeks off." Randy stated

"We will probably join you guys in a few days we are actually headed to Boston so she can meet Mom and Dad then we will fly in." John stated "I am headed to bed I need sleep last night was a short night"

"I wonder why I could hear ya in our room." Randy laughed "See ya in the AM man."

As the guys headed to bed and pulled their girls close. The next day came quick and as everyone was leaving both girls hug good bye even though John and Krista were flying into St Louis in four days so the girls could go shopping while Randy and John looked a house that was close to Randy.

St Louis

"Randy I am nervous about meeting your parents" Kinley said as they headed towards his parents house "Also are we staying at your place or at your parents?"

"There is no need to be nervous honey. I am hoping that Sam is completely moved out if she isn't then we need either get a hotel or stay with my parents for a few nights." Randy told her

"Okay as long as I have your arms around me thats is all that matters to me" Kinley told him

"Okay smartass. Now I will warn you now mom will be a little over protective she is my mom of course and my dad who knows. On the other hand they could be the exact oppisite and just smile and welcome you into the family which is what I am hoping for." Randy told her as they pulled into the driveway

Randy came around and helped Kinley out. No one knew of their relationship and once Kinley was out of the car Randy pinned her up against his car and kissed her deeply. Elaine was watching this from the bay window and Bob standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders and knew that their son was in love and they couldn't wait to welcome her into the family.

Randy and Kinley walked up to the front door and since Elaine didn't like for her kids to stay on the front porch they were all instructed to walk on in. Elaine had even told John for years not to knock just come on in."Mom we are here where are you guys?" Randy called out

"In the living room son" Bob answered

Randy led Kinley into the living room Elaine stood to hug Randy then Bob. "Mom and Dad I want you to meet Kinley Johnson the mother of my unborn baby. As you both know John and I pulled a stunt. Kinley is pregnant with twins one is for sure is mine the other might be mine as well but could be John's" Randy stated

"Welcome into the Orton family Kinley. If you need anything let us know. Randy so you know I drove by the house and Sam is still there. Why don't you and Kinley stay with us. Kinley why don't you join me in the kitchen and we can talk how is that?" Elaine asked as Randy sat down and Kinley stood back up and Elaine hugged her then Bob.

"Kinley no matter what we want you to know we don't care if both babies are either Randy's or your are having one of each, we will love both babies as our own grandbabies and I know that John Sr and Carol feel the same way. Now you two are welcome for here for however long you need to say here" Bob stated

"Thanks but I need to lay down for a bit I am starting to get a really bad migraine and need some sleep so it goes away." Kinley stated "That means a lot to me."

"You are most welcome. Now you and Randy will be in Randy's old room I made Bob and Nathan put clean sheets on the bed and make sure the room was clean. If its not then they will answer to me. Randy go get your guys bags." Elaine stated

Randy pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and walked out to his car and brought in their bags and took them up to his old room. "Kinley hon do you want me to join you?"

"That is completely up to you Randy but it would be nice. Would you please hand me my purse I need to take my meds and get me a glass of water please" Kinley asked "I am going to change."

"Okay hon I will be back up in a few. Do you want an ice pack for your head I know that mom has a soft cloth one we can use." Randy said

"That would be nice Randy" Kinley said and took out her pills and Randy sat down and asked what she was taking.

"My pain pills honey. Lortabs are safe to take it wont hurt the babies." Kinley told him and he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

Randy just smiled at Kinley and walked down to get the ice pack and a glass of water for her. Elaine asked Randy if Kinley had taken anything and Randy told her Lortabs and Elaine told him to not to worry they were safe to take. Randy walked back up to join Kinley in bed and once he walked in she was laying down on her back with her hands on her stomach.

"You okay honey?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed beside her and helped her sit up

"I'm fine Randy just can't believe that our babies will be making their presence known here soon. I know when pregnant with twins you start to show sooner than with one baby." Kinley told him

"Really how soon?" Randy asked as he handed her the glass of water and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Probably in a few weeks honey. Also John asked me if he could put his hand on my stomach and I told him that was fine are you okay with it?" Kinley asked

"Completely honey, he asked the same thing last night. Why don't you try to sleep. I love you sweets" Randy told her and laid back after stripping his shirt off and pulled Kinley to his chest while they both let sleep claim them.

While John had the time off from the WWE, he and Krista headed up to Boston to visit his parents. Krista was extremely nervous about meeting Carol and John Sr. After arriving into Boston, John and Krista headed to their hotel room to shower and change before heading to his parents house.

"John,honestly, I'm scared to meet your parents." Krista stated as she tried to decided how to wear her hair.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure they will love you. They never really cared for Liz. I like it when you wear your hair down." John responded.

" what if they don't like me?" Krista answered.

"They will like you. I've liked you since the day we first met. And it wasn't long after that, that I started to fall in love with you. Why do you think I always made sure that when Liz wasn't around I flew you out to the show and spent as much time with you as possible. No one knew about us and honestly I would have thought you would have gotten pregnant a lot sooner than this." John responded.

"I'm surprised too. But weren't we always careful for that not to happen because of Liz and your career?" Krista asked.

"We were most of the time, but there were a few time that neither of us stopped to think about it. But that was then and this is now. You are pregnant with my baby and I can't wait to watch the baby grow inside of you and to be there when he or she is born." John answered.

Krista finished putting on her makeup and then slid into her boots. She was feeling a little better about meeting John's parents, but she was still a little nervous. As they drove into West Newbury, John pointed out different places that he used to hang out at and where he went toschool. As he turned down the street where his parents lived, Krista looked around. It reminded her of the town she grew up in.

"Here we are." John stated as he pulled up and parked the rental car infront of his parents house.

"Let's do this." Krista responded.

John got out of the car and walked around to Krista's side and opened thedoor for her. John helped her out of the car and before they walked up to the door, John pulled her close to him and kissed her. Carol was watching through the front window and she could see that John truly loved Krista. John knocked on the door as he wrapped an arm around Krista's waist. John's dad answered the door and let them in as Carol came into the entry way from the kitchen.

"Hello John." Carol stated. "And you must be Krista."

"Hi mom, dad. Krista, this is my mom Carol and my dad John Sr." John responded.

"It's nice to finally meet you both. John has told me so much about you and his brothers." Krista stated.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm afraid that John hasn't told us much about you." Carol responded.

"Well,I'm 29 and from Tacoma, Washington. I grew up in San Francisco Bay Area until I was 22 and moved to Washington with my ex-husband. I am a certified medical assistant and I have been friends with John for about 2 years now." Krista told them.

"How did you and John meet?" John Sr. asked.

"We met on Facebook through another friend of mine." Krista answered.

"How did you come about getting pregnant with John's baby?" John .

"After my childless marriage ended, I had a series of relationships that just weren't worth my time and seeing how I am nearing 30, I wanted a baby. I went to a sperm bank in Tacoma and while flipping through the donors information pages, I found one that was marked WWE Champ. At first I thought it was a joke and went along with it, but then found out that it was really the truth. I had also found Randy's, but John's had the qualities I was looking for." Krista answered.

"John,what do you have to say about this?" John Sr. asked.

"I love Krista. I've loved her for a while now. But because I was with Liz, nothing ever happened for me and Krista. We've met in person a few times, but the wedding plans were already in motion for me and Liz." John answered. "I am excited and scared at the same time about being a father, but I know that no matter what happens, I will always be there for Krista and the baby."

"Good to know that we raised you right. Krista, are you planning on moving to Tampa with John?" Carol asked.

"We're actually going to be moving to St. Louis. So she can be close to Randy's girlfriend who is also pregnant." John answered.

" it seems like you have a plan. I'm not going to ask about marriage seeing how you just divorced Liz." Carol responded.

"Thanks mom." John stated.

"Well, Krista, welcome to the Cena family. If there is anything you need for the baby, just give us a call." John Sr. responded.

"Thank you." Krista stated.

After getting back to their hotel room, Krista laid down as the pregnancy plus the traveling took a lot of her energy. As she slept, John placed an order with room service for dinner and Krista's favorite dessert, Tiramisu with a side of spumoni ice cream. Krista woke up when there was a knock on the door.

After eating dinner and sharing the desert, John put a movie on and held Krista in his arms. At one point during the movie, Krista looked up at John and smiled. John then claimed her lips in a kiss that quickly turned passionate. As they slid down on the bed, John helped Krista out of her clothes before shedding his own clothing.

John didn't waste anytime in kissing down her body. As he took one breast in his mouth, he gently massaged the other with his hand. John also reached down and started playing with her center. It didn't take much more than him touching her for her to want him even more. John continued to kiss down her body until he reached her center.

He kept two fingers inside of her while he flicked his tongue over her most sensitive area. Krista moaned with pleasure as she neared her first climax. She placed a hand on the back of John's head as she started to climax. John kept with her as she squirmed under him. Once John knew that Krista had had enough, he crawled back up her body and gently entered her.

"God,you feel so good inside of me." Krista moaned.

"Baby,you feel great all around me." John responded as he started kissing her neck.

As John and Krista blended their bodies together, they called out each others names. As they both neared their final climaxes, John flipped them over so that Krista was on top. John ran his hands over her body before lacing his fingers with hers. As Krista moved back and forth,John held onto her hips and lifted up his body a little bit. As they both exploded into their climaxes, John pulled Krista close to him and held her until he slid out of her.

Krista climbed off John and laid down on the cool sheets. She was exhausted,but very happy and satisfied. John pulled the covers over them before wrapping an arm around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he turned off the lights. John held Krista close to him and placed ahand on her stomach that held his son or daughter.

As the next few weeks passed Randy and Kinley were now completely moved into his house after Randy arranged for all of Kinley's things that she wanted, to be shipped to his house they only thing they really needed to do was pick out rooms for the twins and get the themes picked out but wanted to wait till after the amnio's were done and go from there. Kinley was starting to show nicely for being only 11 weeks and she had been feeling great.

John and Krista were now completely moved as well John had bought the house next door to Randy and Kinley and surprised Krista with the house she thought they were going to look at it when the realtor showed up to show them the house she handed John the keys and it was theirs. Krista had all of her things she wanted as well, shipped to St Louis and she was completely unpacked as was John who had kept his house in Tampa that way when they were there they didn't have to get a hotel. Just like when they were in Oklahoma City they could all stay at Kinley's condo and when in Tacoma they would stay at Krista's place. Krista was showing very nicely for being 13 weeks and she was feeling great as well.

16 week into the pregnancy for Kinley and Krista was 18 weeks. While it was the day of the amnio's both girls were nervous about having a needle stuck into their stomachs and the boys were worried about the babies. The doctor had told the girls there was nothing to worry about and then after having the amnio done they would spend a better part of the day in the hospital making sure there were no complications from the amnio's.

While both Kinley and Krista were being prepped for the amnio's to take place both John and Randy were having their mouths swabbed for DNA and also blood drawn. Randy was finally able to join Kinley while they did a sono on the babies to make sure they were doing okay before drawing out fluid and since Kinley was having twins she had to have two amnio's done.

"Randy I am scared that something will go wrong" Kinley stated as she was being moved over to a private room that had two beds in it as the girls asked to be in the same room.

"I know baby but I know things will be okay we having nothing to worry about we will have the results in almost 3 hours why don't you try to rest. I know that Dr Morgan gave you pain meds they should be kicking in by now. Do you want me to lay down with you?" Randy asked

"Please" Kinley stated as she yawned as the pain meds were starting to kick in.

While Krista was having her sono done the ultrasound tech could hear a echo while she was listening to the heartbeat of the baby and asked Krista to turn on her side while she finished the sono and she was able to find the reason behind the echo. Krista was pregnant with twins as well. After being transfered to the room with Kinley both girls were now sleeping soundly while waiting for the results.

As the morning passed Randy and John were watching TV while the girls talked and worked away on their laptops. It was nearly 4 hours later when their doctor walked in.

"Hello sorry it took me so long to get in here to tell you guys we have the results back." Dr Morgan stated

"Thats okay it gave Kinley and I time to work and all." Krista stated as John made his way back over to her bed and sat down beside her

"Well is it okay for me to tell everyones results?" Dr Morgan asked

"That is okay with me." Kinley stated

"Thats fine by me as well." Krista said

"Well Krista as you know during your sono we found out you are pregnant with twins as well. After having to do two amnios as the babies are faternal I am pleased to say that John you are the daddy to both of the babies that Krista is carrying." Dr Morgan stated

"Thats awesome man congrats on having twins" Randy said

"Thanks" John stated

"Kinley as you know you are having twins as well and they are faternal as well. Randy you are the daddy of baby A on the right side and John you are daddy of baby B on the left side." Dr Morgan stated

"Thanks" Kinley stated and Randy placed a kiss to her forehead

"Is there anyway to tell from the amnio's what we are having?" Krista asked

"Yes do you want to know?"

"Yes we do. John snap of out it" Kinley stated with a giggle.

John had this look on his face of I am having twins and Kinley is having my baby he was in total shock but couldn't wait.

"Well Krista the babies are girls congrats to you and John" Dr Morgan stated "Kinley baby A is a boy while baby B is a girl. Congrats."

"Thanks Dr Morgan. What time do you think we might be able to head home?" Kinley asked

"In the next hour. When you get home nothing but rest. Yes you two can still travel but not for a week and no sex for two days." Dr Morgan stated "If you have any questions let me know"

As the day passed Kinley and Krista were both released and had to be seen again in a week to make sure things were going okay. Once the boys had the girls home Randy and John decided to surprise them by ordering their favorite foods that they had been craving over the last few weeks.

That night as Randy and Kinley headed to bed they chose the rooms that were right across the hall from the master bedroom and couldn't wait to get started on the rooms as they decided to paint their son's room in a light blue while the girls room would be a light pink and white. Randy promised Kinley that he would take her shopping not only for clothes for her but also for the rooms.

As John was helping Krista up to bed that night they decided that the girls should have their own rooms and thought a light pink for both rooms would be good. John and Randy had talked and thought taking the girls shopping not only for clothes but room themes as well.

As Monday morning came quickly as it was time to head out to Raw the girls were thankful that it was taking place in St Louis and they didn't have to fly out for another show. Vince knew that both Kinley and Krista hated flying while pregnant so he supplied the four with a very nice tour bus that had two bedrooms on it and it was outfitted with the best for the best.

"Randy are you ready to head out?" Kinley asked as she walked into their bedroom

"I am hon. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley into his arms and held her close and placed a hand on the babies who kicked him right away "They have been very active all day. When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"In two days come with me baby and then I should be able to go back on the road with you as well." Kinley stated "I'm feel good. Now lets go shopping for our little ones."

As the morning passed the girls had looked at themes and Kinley found the perfect one for their son, it was done in a sports theme and they had decided to paint the walls a soft blue with white beadwork around the bottom half of the wall. Kinley was having trouble deciding what theme she wanted for the little girl. John was having a time with both girls as he was now having three girls. Krista finally found the girls themes and she loved them as did John. Kinley finally found one with the help of both Randy and John.

"Are you girls ready to head clothes shopping for the both of you?" Randy asked as he walked back into the store after taking the bags to his and John's trucks.

"Yes we are. After that lunch please." Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who pulled her close

As the girls found and tried on many clothes both needed to find something for the Hall of Fame as it was coming up in a few weeks. After they found the perfect dresses they headed out to eat lunch.

As the months passed both Kinley and Krista were doing great in their pregnancies. Randy had been taken out with an injury and was at home with both girls while John was still on the road. Kinley and Krista pregnancies had been compliaction free till Kinley went in for her prenatal check at 32 weeks when they found out she was already starting to dilate. After her appointment she was placed on bed rest and she wasn't in the best of moods as she wanted to be up as she hated sitting around.

Once Krista hit 37 weeks and Kinley was now 35 weeks both boys decided to surprise them with cooking them supper and then movies at home. While Randy's mom fixed the meatloaf and John the cheesy hashbrown potatoes and Randy fixed the girls favorite choclate pudding pie for dessert. What the girls didn't know is that the boys had planned a baby shower for them. As the girls were coming down to eat supper Kinley suddenly grabbed the railing and bent over as she was having a bad contraction and it lasted almost a minute. Randy who was walking down with her and Krista noticed that she was in pain and sat down on the steps beside her and started to rub his hand up and down her back.

"Randy that hurt" Kinley stated once she could talk

"I bet honey why don't we head back up so you can lay down." Randy suggested

"No I can rest on the couch. I promise to let you know if they get worse. " Kinley stated as Randy helped her back up and down the stairs and finally she was settled in on the couch.

Once supper was served Kinley barely ate anything as she wasn't feeling good and had an awful metal taste in her mouth. Halfway through supper Kinley started to contract again and told Randy who called Dr Morgan who said to bring Kinley in. John helped both girls into the cars and Randy drove Kinley while John drove himself, Krista and all the overnight bags.

After being admitted Kinley was finally checked over and once Dr Morgan checked her and noticed that she was now dilated to a 5 her water broke. "Kinley dear we are meeting these babies tonight. Your water broke. Do you still want your epidural?"

"Yes please the contractions hurt. Are you still going to start the pit?" Kinley asked as she held on to Randy's hand while she was starting to contract

"Yes sweetie. I will call the doctor in to do your epidural and after that I will start the pit. Krista how are you feeling?" Dr Morgan asked

"Drained the babies have dropped. I have also had a awful metal taste in my mouth over the last two days" Krista responed

"Sounds like you will go into labor anytime as well. How about I check you over as well. It wouldn't hurt I plan on inducing next week." Dr Morgan told her

"Thats fine by me. Are we still able to share a room after the babies are all born?" Krista asked

"That's fine dear. If you are also in labor I will hand you over to Dr Gaumer who you have met a few times."

While Kinley was having her epidural put in place she was now able to rest and let her body do the work it needed to in order to meet the babies. While Dr Morgan was checking Krista over her water broke as well. "Krista you are in labor as well. Do you still want your epidural?"

"I don't know. I can't walk around if I have that in place can I?" Krista asked

"No you can't. Why don't you walk around and we can check you in two hours. I need to go and see how Kinley is doing. John are you wanting to be present when the baby is born?" Dr Morgan asked

"If possible. Is there anyway that the girls can labor in the same room?" John asked know that both Kinley and Krista wanted to labor if at all possible in the same room.

"Let me see how Kinley is doing and we can go from there. I know that she is in the extra big birthing suite so it shouldn't be a problem." Dr Morgan stated

It wasn't long after Krista's water broke that she was moved into the same birthing suite as Kinley. As the next few hours passed Kinley was getting ready to push while Krista was getting her epidural in place as the contractions were unbearable.

"Kinley on this next contraction I want you to push with everything you have." Dr Morgan said

"Come on sweetie you can do it. Push here soon our son will here" Randy said while Kinley pushed and started to cry as her epidural was starting to ware off.

"It hurts Randy" Kinley cried

"I know baby." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know honey but just think here soon the babies will be here. Just a few more pushes come on you an do it honey." John said

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Kinley was now holding her son against her chest before he was taken to be cleaned up while she started to push again to deliver her daughter. It was a few minutes after that she was now holding her and John's daughter who was screaming her head off. Everyone was in tears. Chase Randal and Addison Krista were now here and healthy.

It was nearly and hour after Kinley had delivered that Krista was now getting ready to push. Kinley was holding the babies while she made Randy go help Krista through the delivery. It wasn't long and they now had one little girl who was screaming her head off while a few minutes later they got a surprise of a lifetime. Kirsta was now holding her and John's son.

"This is a surprise we have a little boy. We must have missed this when the amnio was done. " Dr Morgan stated while she checked the girls over and the babies. "Every one is healthy."

As the nurse came in to get the information she started with Kinley and Randy "I need a name for you son"

"Chase John Randal Orton" Kinley stated while smiling down at her son who was sleeping soundly in her arms

"And for you daughter?"

"Addison Krista" Kinley replied

"What is her last name?" the nurse asked

"Its Addison Krista Cena-Orton" John stated "I want her to have your last name to Randy"

"Thanks John" Randy said as he sat down on the bed next to Kinley with Addison in his arms. "Congrats Krista on your babies"

"Thanks congrats on yours as well. I can't believe they all are here." Krista said

"Krista we need names for the babies as well." the nurse stated

"Lucas Randal John Cena for our son and Audrey Jocelyn for our little girl" Krista stated

As the day passed both sets of grandparents came up. John Sr and Bob were out getting the girls something to eat while Carol and Elaine were in the room with the girls holding their grandbabies. "They are just darlings Kinley" Carol stated

"I completely agree with Carol all of the babies are just darlings. Congrats to the two of you" Elaine stated "How are you two feeling?"

"I am worn out and need to rest but it can wait till I have some food in me" Krista stated

"Just in pain the epidural wore off before the babies were born. I need to eat as well as my migraine is starting to come on strong." Kinley stated

It was a few days later when the babies were released from the hospital. Both Carol and Elaine from the moment the babies had been born they started to cook up a storm for the new parents just to pull it out of the freezer and pop it in the oven for the next few weeks.

Randy was helping Kinley into the house with the babies and they walked into the living room while they got their little ones ready for their first night at home. While Randy was unloading the car Kinley placed her son in his crib as it was getting pretty late as they didn't leave the hospital till around 7pm while she laid him down Randy picked up his little girl and carried her up to her room as well. After the babies were down for the night Kinley popped supper for her and Randy and they just spent the evening just them with their little ones at home.

John just pulled into the driveway happy to be home as Lucas decided to scream the entire way home as he wasn't happy in his carseat. While Audrey slept through the whole thing. Once everyone was settled in the house John locked up and popped in supper for him and Krista while she put the babies down for the night.

This year has been intersting for nearly everyone the girls were excited to have babies while the guys were ending their marriages from a stupid stunt they pulled. Both John and Randy fell in love with Krista and Kinley and about a year after the babies they were now not only celebrating birthdays but also weddings as well.


End file.
